The Cure
Sitemap THE CURE * See Also Splicers * See also ADAM * See Also ADAM_Technology * See also ADAM_Addled * See also ADAM_Medical_Uses * See Also DNA A method of correcting Splicer Disease and the Madness to restore the People of Rapture --- --- --- --- --- The Cure : (Tenenbaum's Splicer Rehabilitation Process) ': Significant genetic damage resulted from repeated ADAM use. Some subjects had more resistance to the damaging effects and others were mentally unstable because of the side-effects. * The 'Cure' Process is continually being improved and some Citizens have been brought back for re-treatment to do improvements to their original processing. * In the early days of the treatment, many shortcuts were required which were found to be detrimental long term. * One important action is the 'debriefing' of captured Splicers to gain information about other Splicers and potential threats to New Rapture. Techniques like 'Sodium Pentathol' on 'dried out' Splicers can be used to obtain this information. Once 'Cure' processing is complete many Splicers lose many of their recent memories when their brain damage is repaired. A special branch of the City Constabulary cross reference such information to help plan security operations. '''The 'Cure' Process ' : * Capture : ** The good citizens of New Rapture have a mandate to save as many of the unfortunates still trapped by their ADAM addiction wandering thru the ruined parts of Rapture. ** A quite high ($$$) City Bounty is offered to Citizens for 'rescued' Splicers from 'the Wild' (so that they can be restored to normalcy and join the freed citizens of New Rapture). * Restraint and Delivery to 'The Clinic' : ** Safely restrained physically (handcuffs, straight jackets, nets, etc...) ** Splicers are usually under sedation using the sedative kits the City provides to Splicer Hunters. ** Transport thru half-ruined terrain often calls for manhandling bodies. (Medical Stretchers have been adopted to supplant the use of wheelbarrows as a manner of 'capture' conveyance). ** The captured Splicers are delivered to the Clinic Facility in the City Center * Containment and Metabolic Stabilization: ** Safe Containment is achieved in the Clinic facility - armored, fireproof, insulated walls (and with special measures for Houdini Splicers). Lots of nice usable assets in Persephone.... ** There are limited resources for the Cure Processing, and Splicers often have to wait for Treatment (the facilities ARE being expanded and additional/improved equipment is being salvaged/repaired) ** Splicers are usually malnourished and/or suffering from injuries, so are fed and wounds treated (usually they self-heal at a greatly accelerated rate). ** The Splicers are give time to heal the injuries usually incurred during their capture (where most have to be forcibly captured) before proceeding to the next phase of treatment. ** Patients are subject to evaluation required to guide their treatment. Some subjects who were not actually Splicers or were subjected to Lamb's forced ADAM 'control' treatments are expedited thru the process. Some patients are put on a 'slo-track' process because their extensive damage will take additional time to repair. * Drying Out - EVE elimination : ** Sufficient time is required for patients to run-out of EVE in their systems - to render them 'Safe'. ** Testing shows when their EVE levels are low enough to procede (many of the old test methodologies are being recovered from the ruins of the old Research facilities.) ** Some splicers with high EVE levels can be 'induced' to use up their accumulation (with great caution). ** The patients are kept under constant sedation to prevent injuries to clinic staff. * Diagnostic : ** Diagnostic Tests and observations are run to determine treatments required *** Scanning using genetic technology rebuilt from recovered Research Cameras ** Different patterns of ADAM use require different rehabilitation strategies *** Light users - damage to some internal organs, only light structural damage and the usual disfigurement *** Heavy users - major physical deformations, *** Combination Plasmids/Tonics - major brain damage as well as physical/structural deformation * ADAM Neutralization and Stabilization for ADAM Withdrawal : ** Anti-ADAM was found in the original SeaSlugs as part of their biochemical balance system. It had originally been one of the components removed in the purification of ADAM (Tenenbaum remembered the substance after 'The Thinkers' simulations turned up the chemical pattern that would likely neutralize ADAM). *** Anti-ADAM is administered to remove ADAM from the subject's system, this is done gradually to prevent 'System Shock'. *** Recovered ADAM is recycled for research needed to improve the Rehabilitation Process. *** Promising research indicated greater Anti-ADAM production in Sea Slugs which have extra ADAM introduced to their bodies. ** New 'Frankentree' production requires ADAM to mutate the trees. ** Processing duration varies with ADAM quantities in the subject's system ** Repeated therapy cycles used until testing shows sufficiently low level of ADAM remaining in the subject. * Reconstruction (eliminating damage done by ADAM genetic rearrangement) : ** The rearrangement of cellular genetic changes done by ADAM must be undone to return the subject to their normal 'pre-ADAM' state. ** X-Cell sampling/culturing and X-Cell therapy (X-cells are taken from the subject and cultured to be reintroduced into the patient to effect repairs). ** Repeated cycles of destroying incorrect genetic material (via Chemo-Therapy) and X-Cell repairs ** The more damage originally done, the longer the repairs take. ** Some extensive damage requires surgery to accomplish the needed repairs. ** Progressive Regeneration and Normalizing of Genetic patterns (from subject's original gentic codes) ** Some research is proceeding using the mechanisms in the Vita-Chambers to speed up this regeneration. The Vita Chambers act as resuscitators as well as their rejuvenation function. (Contrary to rumors Vita Chambers do not normally 'Bring you back from the dead' the way Delta and 'Johnny' (Delta 2.0) were reconstituted. That was a much more complicated process instituted by Eleanor Lamb which actually failed numerous times before being finally successful). ** Additional Anti-ADAM is sometimes administered to eliminate ADAM that has managed to regererate ** Recuperation is needed between Regeneration cycles to allow the body to rebuilkd metabolic reserves used in the healing process ** Genetic key technology based on the Genetic Lock encoders is used as a base test method to determine elimination of ADAM corrupted tissues. ** Typical completion to the end of the Physical Regeneration phase is usually between two weeks and a month. * Psychological Adjustment : ** Patients transferred to the Mental Rehabilitation Wing ** Primary damage due to Splicing requires realignment of brain function to varying degrees. ** Secondary Psychological damage also occurred due to the environment Splicers lived in - trauma. ** Removal of the disfigurement - physiological effect of looking normal again ** The insanity's ending - reassertion of the mind free of the voices, the disorder, return of normalcy ** Psychotherapy (including drugs) to eliminate the various mental problems. ** Catharsis therapy often needed for patients to 'escape their demons'... - letting out the 'demons' ** Patterns of addiction to ADAM and even EVE have to be broken (substitution of caffeine and nicotene is a common method) * Reorientation and Mental Rehabilitation: ** Acclimatization to the Ex-Splicers new reality ** Reacquainting patients with Civilization and normal human behaviors. ** Explanations given for their previous condition and restoration and the transpired history. ** Warnings against future ADAM use which can prove fatal. ** Reeducation - information given to recovering Ex-Splicers to acquaint them with their current situation and their new place in Raptures society as 'Citizens'. ** Aptitude testing done to evaluate skill retention of individuals * Release : ** Periodic re-testing to check for any ADAM regeneration (a reason Citizens cannot return to The Surface) ** Periodic Administration of boosters of Anti-ADAM ** Screening for further psychological disorders and needed treatments. ** Cases of relapse and retrogression have happened and further 'Cure' treatment was found necessary. ** Patient turned over to City Dole system for further orientation and training - '''Some New Processes : * EVE can partially accelerate Splicer Regeneration which may be needed after the violence of their capture. The process would be used only after the patient was securely restrained (and would likely NOT be used on Houdini Splicers for obvious reasons of powering up their teleportation abilities). * ADAM based surgical procedures (similar to what Steinman used for his surgery) to repair massive structural splicing damage on certain patients. This of course has to be weighed against the additional genetic disruptions of the therapy as well as the later added difficulties eliminating more ADAM from the patient in the 'cure' process. * Some of the new 'laser' technology (from the work done in Minervas Den) has some medical treatment uses (Toenail fungus is a epidemic amongst Splicers). * Various pharmaceuticals recently reacquired have been found useful in the many treatments. --- --- --- --- --- --- --- Saving Private Splicer : Saving Splicers - But what if they don't want to be saved ? Being violently insane is one thing, but clever intelligent resistance can be more formidable (and figure - the clumsy and stupid ones are probably NOT the ones that survived so long...). ((( My problem is how to program such intelligence into NPCs...) Why should they "Go with you, and everything will be better, or 'all right'" ... ? (They've heard that one before - from Atlas, from Sofia Lamb, from that loon Sander Cohen, from Big Sister Prime ....) Rumors about the 'normals' eating hotdogs made from ground up Splicers ... (that really didn't help) If they are "cured", then that means that they will again have to "Get a Job" ? Children whose formative years were mostly BEING Splicers (or surviving them) - know no other life. Since ADAM became scarcer, many of the younger ones may only marginally be 'Splicers', and it may be more behavior (environment) than anything else. --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- . .